GQ?
by FireKat
Summary: I think this is now certifiably random insanity, but y'all seem to like it- so here's more! ^_^ thanks for all of the reviews! new stuff in 5 and answers in 6 ^__^
1. une

G-wing survey  
  
Ok peeps- this is something I've wanted to do for a while now. It is purely for my curious mind. I really want to know what other fans think and like. So with out further ado, the questions!  
  
1) Who is your favorite pilot/character?  
  
2) Favorite gundam?  
  
3) Favorite cover story? (ie- school, circus...)  
  
4) Favorite bad guy?  
  
5) Favorite rebel?  
  
6) What is your favorite episode/manga?  
  
7) Who is your favorite het couple?  
  
8) Who is your favorite yaoi couple?  
  
9) Favorite alternate pair?  
  
10) Favorite hairstyle?  
  
11) Favorite outfit?  
  
12) Favorite colony?  
  
13) Favorite over used line?  
  
14) Favorite nickname for Heero?  
  
15) For Duo?  
  
16) For Wufei?  
  
17) For Trowa?  
  
18) For Quatre?  
  
19) For Treize?  
  
20) For Zechs?  
  
21) For Une?  
  
22) For Relena?  
  
23) For Dorthy?  
  
24) What do you think Duo's favorite ice cream flavor is?  
  
25) Do you think I'm insane?  
  
26) On average how much time do you spend reading fanfics in one day?  
  
27) Is Gundam Wing your absolute favorite anime?  
  
28) If not, what is?  
  
29) Do you secretly harbor a wish that someone will kill Relena someday?  
  
30) If you got to take the G-boys out for one day, where would you take them? (No hentai!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo: ok that was lame.  
  
DI: *sweatdrop* well I'm doing the best I can... *glares* I don't see you helping. And I really wanted to know. ^__^  
  
Duo: you need a life  
  
DI: if I'm so pathetic then why are you here?!  
  
Wufei: yea Maxwell!  
  
Duo: 0.o *sweatdrop* hey wait, when did Wuffers get here?  
  
Wufei: Grrrrrrr  
  
DI: *sounding like announcer guy* wherever Duo is tortured, made fun of, or put on the spot- he'll be there!! The amazing Justice man! (man, man, man)  
  
Duo & Wufei: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: if you say so  
  
Wufei: hmm- I kinda like the sound of that. Justice man...  
  
DI & Duo: *sweatdrop*  
  
DI: ehehehe- I think I've created a monster  
  
Duo: thanks a lot woman  
  
DI: anytime babe ^___^  
  
Duo: *muttering*  
  
So ne ways- please e-mail me (ladydeathscythe0_o@hotmail.com) or review and tell me your answers. And if you can think up any more questions, please let me know! As soon as I get some answers I'll post another chapter with the results and add the new questions. Arigato minna-san ^__~ 


	2. two

G-wing survey  
  
Disclamer: 9.9; I forgot to put this on the first chapter- I DON'T OWN GW!!!!!!!! Happy?  
  
DI:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 0.o o.0 *does extreme happy dance*  
  
Duo: oh gods she finally went over the edge *shakes head*  
  
Wufei: no actually she's just waaaaaaay too happy *is hiding behind a chair*  
  
Duo: *looks worried* why?  
  
Wufei: to quote her earlier words 'the great and mighty Tori Yuki Ichimura liked AND reviewed my survey!!!'  
  
Duo: oh o,0 so we should be scared *joins Wufei behind the chair*  
  
DI: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *calms down (a little)* ok peeps! First I want to thank everyone who gave me their answers- I got a real kick out of all of them ^__^ and just to let anyone out there who cares know- my answers are the first ones ^__^ and my extra comments are in [ ] ok! ^__~  
  
  
  
1) Who is your favorite pilot/character? [it's so hard to pick!]  
  
Wufei (2)  
  
DUO!!!!... TROWA!!! ....BOTH!!! ... hmmm can I get back to you on that one?  
  
Trowa (2)  
  
Heero  
  
Quatre  
  
DUO!!! Then Heero then Quatre then Trowa!  
  
has to be Heero he's so cool  
  
2) Favorite gundam?  
  
Deathscythe Hell Kai (5)  
  
Shenlong  
  
Wing Zero  
  
Deathscythe and Wing Zero  
  
hmm wing zero custom and Deathscythe hell custom  
  
3) Favorite cover story? (ie- school, circus...)  
  
Circus (3)  
  
School (5)  
  
A tie... Circus and Howard's salvage yard  
  
4) Favorite bad guy?  
  
Une. & Trieze [I can't pick one!]  
  
Zechs Marquise (3)  
  
Dorothy Catalonia  
  
Trieze (2)  
  
Treize and Dorothy  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft  
  
5) Favorite rebel?  
  
Sally (6)  
  
? (3)  
  
6) What is your favorite episode/manga?  
  
Ehehehe all of them? ^__^  
  
Episode zero (2)  
  
The one where Duo and Heero are playing basket ball!!!! favorite Manga would be the one with Duo as a chibi and it explains how he became a pilot  
  
"Battlefield Of The Pacifists" because I translated it and "Episode Zero" because at the end it explains...a lot. *wink!* (Tori)  
  
The one where Heero rescues Duo ^^;  
  
Episode 8, when Wufei is defeated.  
  
OH god... so many.. the eps where Quatre goes insane, uhm ep 10(uncut) when Heero self destructs *sniffles* I love em all!!!  
  
when heero fixs his leg and grosses Duo out  
  
7) Who is your favorite het couple?  
  
Zechs and Noin (4)  
  
Treize and Noin  
  
Milliardo x Dorothy  
  
WufeixSally  
  
Duo and Hilde  
  
8) Who is your favorite yaoi couple?  
  
Duo and Heero (5)  
  
Quatre,Trowa/Trowa,Quatre  
  
5 x 4 (Fei & Quat? 0.o)  
  
don't have one  
  
9) Favorite alternate pair?  
  
Wufei and Duo (2)  
  
Duo,Trowa (2)  
  
?  
  
Relena x Duet or Dorothy x Duet  
  
Sally and Treize  
  
1x4, 2x4, 2x5  
  
none  
  
10) Favorite hairstyle?  
  
I do love the braid, but I gotta say the gravity defying Trowa's!  
  
Zechs's  
  
TROWA!!!!! DUO!!!!! DUNNO!!!!!  
  
*sighs in defeat* Yes... The braid... (2)  
  
Heero's brown mop of hair!  
  
Treize ( neat and practical )  
  
Unibang! //_^  
  
the heero look is very cool but it's second to Milliardo's do  
  
11) Favorite outfit?  
  
Hehehe spandex  
  
Wufei's  
  
Favorite outfit? TROWA!!!!! DEFINATELY TROWA!!!! or Duo in endless waltz.....  
  
Tie again, Duo's frock and The St. Gabriel Institute's girls' uniforms  
  
Duo's outfit in EW  
  
Treize ( Its blue, white, and gold. My favorite colors. And of course the uniforms of the OZ's officers are so tight. I'd be lying if I say they aren't attractive =) )  
  
Duo-Chans priest outfit and Hee-Chan's spandex and tank top.. *drools*  
  
Wufei's Chinese outfit  
  
can't go wrong with a green tank top and blue jeans  
  
12) Favorite colony?  
  
L2 (5)  
  
L5  
  
None, I prefer the earth.  
  
None  
  
L1  
  
13) Favorite over used line? [feeling a trend?]  
  
"INJUSTICE!" or "Omae o Korosu" (2)  
  
I will kill you  
  
"Can you hear me now?" Er... scratch that. *hits Duo* "Omea O Korosu" Such a cliché... *laughs*  
  
INJUSTICE(ties with ONNA!)  
  
Omae O Korosu, Injustice!, Onna!  
  
It's a Gundam! [ooh! Something original ^_~]  
  
omae o korosu  
  
14) Favorite nickname for Heero?  
  
Hee-chan (4)  
  
He-man  
  
Tank-Top-Tucked-Into-Spandex-Boy! (sung, not said)  
  
The perfect soldier.  
  
None  
  
psychopathic gun dude  
  
15) For Duo?  
  
The braided wonder  
  
Shinigami  
  
The Braided babe  
  
The New Verizon Spokesman (*cough*baka*cough*)  
  
Du-chan  
  
Duo, the pilot with cheerful mask on almost all the time.  
  
Duo-Chan  
  
Duo-sugar  
  
braid boy  
  
16) For Wufei?  
  
Wu-bubbles [BWAHAHAHA] [also Feifei ^__^]  
  
None  
  
Wu-man  
  
Wu-bie-doo-bie-doo! [*snort*hehehehe]  
  
Wuffers  
  
The guy whose see himself as inferior than women thus compensating it  
  
by saying unappropriate things about women. [she likes long nick names ^_~]  
  
Wu-Man ((heehee Wu-Man sounds like Women, get it?? Wufei: KISAMA!!))  
  
Wu-chan  
  
Captain justice [awwwwww she likes my name for Feifei ^_^]  
  
17) For Trowa?  
  
Bang boy (2)  
  
None  
  
Tro-bo  
  
San{3}-san or Captain Poof-Pants [*snerk*hehehe]  
  
Tro-man  
  
The silencer  
  
Banged Boy.. Trowa-Chan  
  
Trowa-sweetie  
  
18) For Quatre?  
  
Q-man  
  
Q-chan (2)  
  
The Closet Monster [*squee*hehe]  
  
Q-ball  
  
The peace-maker  
  
Q-Man, Quat-Chan  
  
Quatre-baby  
  
loser, wimp, retard, etc.  
  
19) For Treize?  
  
THE BUBBLE BATH NAZI! (2) [now officially my new favorite ^_^]  
  
None  
  
That scary dude with funny eyebrows  
  
The only one whose always know what's really going on all the time.  
  
The wonderful wizard of OZ!! [HEHEHEHE!!!!!!]  
  
None  
  
bath tub guy  
  
20) For Zechs?  
  
Bird-Man (2)  
  
Blonde bimbo  
  
Sexy Zechsy  
  
The Lightning Count, Millie.  
  
Heehee... Zechs sound like Sex  
  
Mr. Sexy (or Zechsy)  
  
ooh the blonde wonder  
  
21) For Une?  
  
Uney-buns [I got this one from Lady Dante]  
  
None  
  
Scitzo lady  
  
Bi-Polar-She-Bear [o.0 hehehe]  
  
At the Endless Waltz, The first formidable dame. At the original series, The lady with an acute case of personalities disorder.  
  
Freaky Schizo Lady Who Stole Princess Lea's Hairstyle  
  
Weirdo  
  
Scitzo  
  
22) For Relena? [another trend! ^_^]  
  
Relena-the psycho bitch- piece of crap!  
  
Relena-baka!!!!!  
  
*beep*  
  
Lesbiano! (Erk! *runs from Relena-sama*)  
  
Rellie  
  
Relena, The girl with the weight of the world  
  
on her shoulder.  
  
The Pink Terror, Banshee Stalker Bitch...  
  
The Bitch  
  
um i'm not aloud to say those words.also the STALKER  
  
23) For Dorthy? [again with a trend]  
  
Freaky eyebrow bitch  
  
None  
  
Eyebrow girl  
  
Eyebrows  
  
Dot  
  
Freaky eybrow lady!!  
  
Weirdo #2  
  
spooky eyebrow lady *shudders*  
  
24) What do you think Duo's favorite ice cream flavor is?  
  
Probably anything massively chocolate that would give you a heart attack in 30 seconds or less.  
  
As long as it has chocolate @.@  
  
Cookies and cream  
  
I know for a fact it's a coffee ice cream sundae with hot fudge and strawberries and whip cream and a cherry on top. (Tori)  
  
Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough  
  
Everything on the 'death by chocolate style' list  
  
uhm.. chocolate...  
  
chocolate  
  
anything that causes hyperness  
  
25) Do you think I'm insane?  
  
Yes [Duo: why are you answering this question? DI: 'cause it's true ^__^]  
  
No  
  
as insane as me!!! MWHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!  
  
No, you're a fan fiction author. There is a SLIGHT difference, but not much of one... [so true!]  
  
Yes. But that's a good thing! ^__^  
  
That's depend on the definition of insanity.  
  
There is a fine line between genious and insanity, you have erased this line. [Thank you! ^__^]  
  
not yet [hehehehe!!]  
  
nah not at all now i'm insane  
  
26) On average how much time do you spend reading fanfics in one day?  
  
4-6 hrs [sometimes all day 0.o;]  
  
7-8 hrs  
  
2 hours  
  
If you count doujinshi, that would be, on a regular work day, 9 to 5.  
  
8-10 hrs. *massive sweatdrop*  
  
Two hours  
  
uhh... 16 or 17 hours.. -_-; *massively gigantic sweatdrop*  
  
a few hours  
  
any time i haven't devoted to school or TV  
  
27) Is Gundam Wing your absolute favorite anime?  
  
Yes (4)  
  
ummmm pretty much... I dunno...  
  
No  
  
Hell yeah!!  
  
no, but close  
  
second fave  
  
28) If not, what is?  
  
Also love Card Captor Sakura [Wufei: well that's quite a switch DI: shuddup]  
  
It was once Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Neon Genisis Evangelion is just about equally cool but hmmm... I dunno  
  
...followed closely by Pokémon and that by Battle Athletes  
  
Gravitation!  
  
Also like Meitantei Conan  
  
so far, Card Captor Sakura  
  
Zoids  
  
29) Do you secretly harbor a wish that someone will kill Relena someday? [oooh good trend ^__^]  
  
DIE freaky bitch!!  
  
Yes!!!!!! *impales Relena with a cheap imitation of Wufei's katana*  
  
OH SHINIGAMI YES!!!!  
  
...No comment...Heh heh...  
  
No.  
  
HELL YEAH!!! *stabs Relena repeatedly*  
  
HELL YES!!!  
  
ooh that's one of my life missions. i hate that chick!!!!  
  
30) If you got to take the G-boys out for one day, where would you take them? (No hentai!!)  
  
To Magic Mt and I would make them carry me around so I don't have to walk up those gods awful hills all day. [and to go on viper repeatedly until one of them pukes ^_^]  
  
To the movies, so that Wufei would keep shouting INJUSTICE! every weird/stupid part of the movie *drools* [hehehe ^_~]  
  
Some sort of Theme park and force them to go on every ride..... *off in the distance wufei screams INJUSTICE!!!! as the merry-go-round starts up again* [hehe- why is torturing him so much fun?]  
  
To a boring movie so we can throw spit balls at the screen!  
  
Welp, I hope there are more questions soon! JA!  
  
An Anime Convention, to see how they would cope with the very enthusiastic fans of theirs. Force them to read a few fan fictions stating various relationships ( love ) between them and the other characters, and record their reactions via hidden cameras from every possible angles. [hehehe]  
  
*blushes* . uhm... a romantic dinner... and uh maybe even school! ^_^  
  
Mt. Fuji (a Japanese restaurant I go to)  
  
um school so Heero and the others could beat up all the mean people then i'd ditch and take them to a nice Blink-182 concert.YAY!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DI: well that's it so far- thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!  
  
Duo: you are all a bunch of freaks *whap* owwwwww o.0  
  
DI: you deserved that! we are not freaks we just love you guys soooo much! *huggles Duo*  
  
Duo: please someone out there help meeeeeee!  
  
Wufei: hehehe. Justice Man is here to witness the downfall of the Braided Baka! Bwahah *DI grabs Wufei and huggles him too*..erk! no woman get off!  
  
DI: BWAHAHAHAHA! I love these guys and I'm never letting go!  
  
Duo & Wufei: o.0 0.o 0.0;;; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
See you next time around ^__~ 


	3. San

Here are some new questions from reviewers. Enjoy ^__~  
  
  
  
31) Have you watched Endless Waltz (The GW movie)?  
  
32) If so, did you like it?  
  
33) Which is the best music track of GW?  
  
34) Who's the worst character of GW?  
  
35) If you were bribed (or asked, or given the honor) to kill [insert answer to #34 here] in some way, how will you kill him/her?  
  
36) Which character do you wish to become if you had a chance to go to the Gundam Wing world?  
  
37) Why?  
  
38) What you will do once you become your chosen persona?  
  
39) Will you use your knowledge about this universe to change the future events (assuming that you are landing in the beginning of the AC 195 war?) 


	4. quatre

Hi again everyone! Here are the answers to the new questions so far. Please feel free to answer any of the questions from any chapter in your review! And as always new questions are welcome ^__~  
  
To review- my answers are the first ones ^___^  
  
31) Have you watched Endless Waltz (The GW movie)?  
  
Yes ( The special edition) (2)  
  
Yep  
  
32) If so, did you like it?  
  
YEAH!!!!!!! ^__^  
  
yeah  
  
I did.  
  
33) Which is the best music track of GW?  
  
Umm.. I plead the fifth?!? ^_^;  
  
uhh... All the songs are good... my current fac is Wild Wing Boys by Seki Toshihiko, Duo's voice actor! ^_^  
  
Almost all of them, especially Just Communication type I and II.  
  
34) Who's the worst character of GW?  
  
Hmmm.. hard to choose. umm I think his name was Tubarov (the one who turned off the air on Duo and Wufei?) [Duo: awww we are her favorites ^_^]  
  
RELENA, THE BANCHEE STALKER BITCH!!!  
  
General Septem, Dermail, Tubarov, Quinze, those two pilot in Cancer and Pisces suits whose attacking the already surrenderred Alliance soldiers, Dekim Barton.  
  
35) If you were bribed (or asked, or given the honor) to kill [insert answer to #34 here] in some way, how will you kill him/her?  
  
Slowly and painfully!  
  
I make sure it's aslow and painful. Or maybe.. I'll make her read every 1x2x1 lemon fic in the known universe! *evil grin*  
  
Lady Une had take care of Septem in an efficient way. For Dermail and the rest of them, bring them into the international war trial. That should make them get executed. And Dekim also was dealt with nicely too.  
  
  
  
36) Which character do you wish to become if you had a chance to go to the Gundam Wing world?  
  
Wufei- then I'd be a hot Asian guy with a nice a** ^___^  
  
Uhm.. Quatre...  
  
Treize  
  
37) Why?  
  
I thought the nice a** was enough- umm so we could make 5x2 a reality?? Hehehe ^__~ [Wufei: someone is feeling hentai tonight DI: hehehehe.]  
  
Because he kind and cute...  
  
He has the access for the most useful assets for my objectives.  
  
38) What you will do once you become your chosen persona?  
  
What the 5x2 wasn't enough?? [Duo: 0.o;; someone save us!]  
  
Rule the world!!! ^_^ lol.. I dunno O_o  
  
Persuade the highest level of the Alliance to give the matter of security concerning the earth and colonies to my hand. If they refuse, launch Operation Daybreak without killing all the Alliance's pacifist, then make campaign about OZ's intention to end this war by ending the Alliance's regime and offering the possibility of working together in mutual relationship to the colonist. The citizens of earth would see OZ, and as their hero because preventing the war that will surely resulted if those pacifists were killed by a mere mistake, thus securing Treize's position. Meanwhile, find ways to disable Dermail's base of power and also White Fang's, and the Barton Foundation's. Take Mariemaia under Treize's care. Try to recruit the gundam pilots and the girls into my side, proceed carefully. Convert those mobile dolls into working robots for the Mars terraforming project, they can do the dangeous parts. Better them blows up than some human lives because the unfriendly environment. Arrange something to teach Relena that absolute pacifism is impossible, given human nature. Last, depart to my home universe and watch the events unfold. Did I forget something? =) (oh my 0.o;;)  
  
39) Will you use your knowledge about this universe to change the future events (assuming that you are landing in the beginning of the AC 195 war?)  
  
I would make a sequel to Endless Waltz that was nothing but yoai goodness! [Wufei: it's official- she nuts! Someone please save us!!!]  
  
No... what happens must happen. Everything happens for a reason..... Ok ok I admit I would have Duo not show up until Relena's dead.. in like the 2nd ep.. -_-;  
  
I will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DI: I think I need to go to bed!!!  
  
Wufei & Duo: hell yes!!!!!  
  
DI: 9.9; well you don't have to be so mean about it  
  
Duo: nooooo we are just worried about you. You have to get up early tomorrow for work.  
  
DI: aaaaawwwwwww! You guys DO care! *glomps*  
  
Wufei: *whispers to Duo* nice going baka!  
  
Duo: *whispers back* hey at least she's not mad at us and is actually going to bed now -.-;  
  
DI: goodnight minna-san!! ^__~ 


	5. five

DI: YAY!! More questions! ^________^  
  
Duo: Please someone save us!!!!!  
  
DI: NO!!! you are MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Wufei: Good one Maxwell! Now the lawyers will put her away! ^__^  
  
DI: oops! I don't mean I own them! I just love them sooooooooooooo much!! *glomps boys* Now on with the questions! And don't for get to check out chapters 2 & 4- new answers are being added as they come in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
40) Heero can self-destruct and almost die but his clothes are not at least damaged. In your opinion from what they're constructed?  
  
41) Heero, can fall from the third floor on his face then just stand up and walk without any scratch on the face. How is that possible?  
  
  
  
42) How's possible that a guy with a long braid managed not to be recognized by the party whose hunting him?  
  
43) Duo's pants are puffing on the sides. Why?  
  
  
  
44) If you somehow were transported to the GW world as yourself, what will you do to the characters you're fond of? (try to keep it pg-13 or under ^__~)  
  
45) Is that possible that Wufei's uptight behavior is because he had constant migraine from those too tight rat-tail?  
  
46) Having some difficulty in math, which is the correct one, SP x 05 or Meiran x 05 or 13 x 05? or is it DI x 05? ::Whistling innocently, secretly directing a camcorder to record his reaction:: one of the hottest and oldest topic in GW fandom but always fun to know other people's opinion. [poppy is bad girl]  
  
47) What's you nickname for Tubarov?  
  
48) Prof. G and Dr. S make you remember about what?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DI: well there are the new questions courtesy of Poppy.  
  
Duo: thanks a lot!  
  
Wufei: crazy onna's can't stop giving her new ideas! Grrrrrrr!  
  
DI: oh you know deep down inside you love all of the attention ^__^  
  
Both: o.0;;;;;;;;;  
  
DI: so let me know what you think ^__~ and remember that answers to old questions as well as the new questions are always welcome! And so are new ideas ^___^ 


	6. six

DI: YAY! New stuff! ^____^  
  
Duo: yay (note lack of enthusiasm)  
  
DI: oh you know you love the attention, so get over your self! So on with the new stuff!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
40) Heero can self-destruct and almost die but his clothes are not at least damaged. In your opinion from what they're constructed?  
  
I personally like Little Manga Neko's theory in The Perfet Pet Series : Duo (read it- is very good ^_~) "While it looked normal like all his other clothing the fabric was made of a very pliable form of gundanium"  
  
I don't know, but how does he get that spandex on?!? must use some sort of lubricant [hehehe lube. hehehe]  
  
It's based on the same system that they use on Star Trek; force field that forms temporary spatial distortion when subjected to kinetic impacts. [hehehe visual of Heero as Picard ^_^]  
  
41) Heero, can fall from the third floor on his face then just stand up and walk without any scratch on the face. How is that possible?  
  
He's a robot made of gundanium! [Duo: he is not. DI: well then you explain it!]  
  
Weel heero at birth was genetically enhanced with my cat Haruka's DNA (Harkua is glaring at me) hence he got like this cat like resilience, which explains why my cat can fall 13 inches and land on its back, and runs into walls and stuff  
  
That's not a face but a mask made from painted gundamnium. :-P [DI: see she agrees!]  
  
42) How's possible that a guy with a long braid managed not to be recognized by the party whose hunting him?  
  
Shame on them for not noticing one of the hottest guys around! [ Duo: ahhh gratuitous praise ^__^]  
  
ok, well sometimes when swamp gas reflects light from the sun duo kinda looks like a grog and well the "party" are...oh shit don't know their dumb as rocks!! UGH! [hehe]  
  
One of the many mysteries of the Gundam Wing's universe or OZ was consisted in majority with morons .  
  
43) Duo's pants are puffing on the sides. Why?  
  
Umm- they are riding pants that I don't know how to spell- but there 'ya go ^_~  
  
it was an equestrian publicity stunt, or equestrians world wide knew that he is a hottie and used him as a marketing scam [haha ^_^]  
  
  
  
Its because it have two big and convenient pockets to store many things. E.g. some small spareparts for his gundam incase Heero fix his gundam with parts from Deathscythe, again. [DI: *giggles* they are so cute!]  
  
44) If you somehow were transported to the GW world as yourself, what will you do to the characters you're fond of?  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! [ Duo: oh gods! She has the most evil look on her face and hasn't stopped laughing for five minutes 0.o;; Wufei: Nataku save us!!!]  
  
Shake him until he's dizzy for those idiotic decisions then proceed to pound some sense and rationality to those thick head of his :-E Join OZ, get rid of Tubarov, take his position in Engineering because I am much better than him. I have many more efficient and cunning methods to achieve total victory with minimum casualties. Exchanging tips with Colonel Une about 'How to be a formidable woman 101'. Strangling Dekim Barton for using his own granddaughter like that. If he's still alive, toss him to my dogs. They would be very happy to have a new chewing toy. Exchanging hacking tricks with Heero. Unbraid Duo's hair, I want to see how long it really is. Bounce Trowa's gravity defying uni-bang. Have a nice tea time with Quatre. Tweak Wufei's nose. Become Dorothy's partner in crime for playing with the gundam pilots. Learning to maintaining a straight face and calm demeanor when in a presence of a naked and gorgeous man in a tub. [hell yea!] Playing pranks with Mariemaia on April the 1st, target: the gundam pilots, including Zechs. For Heero, maybe set his laptop so every times he got a new mail it would scream ' HEEEEEERRRROOOO!!!' in a very good imitation of Zechs's voice, altered in high falsetto. The same goes for his alarm clock. [BWAHAHA!] For Zechs, drugged him in his sleep, dye half of his hair black so he looks like the brother of Cruella de Ville from the 101 Dalmatians'. For the other's, still searching for evil, wicked ideas. In general, having fun. :-E [yikes! She's going to be busy for a while!]  
  
ummm, what was the rating on this again? and just how lemony can I get with this before people start running from the room? Ok ENJOY! {smooch} :^v^:  
  
45) Is that possible that Wufei's uptight behavior is because he had constant migraine from those too tight rat-tail?  
  
I always thought it was the stick up his ass 0.o;; [Wufei: I heard that onna! DI: ehehehehe ^_^]  
  
It's the lack of sleep because many fans that disliked him or just plain want to see him squirm were writing various schemes to torment him, including me. ::grins toothily:: [DI: poor Feifei. Hehehe]  
  
46) Having some difficulty in math, which is the correct one, SP x 05 or Meiran x 05 or 13 x 05? or is it DI x 05? ::Whistling innocently, secretly directing a camcorder to record his reaction:: one of the hottest and oldest topic in GW fandom but always fun to know other people's opinion. [poppy is bad girl]  
  
snerk ^__^ I would kill for 5xDI (though I love 5x2x5) [Wufei is currently on a 3 hour rant about these comments ^_____^]  
  
Every single one is okay with me, except for 13 x 05. ::Suddenly aiming a Star Trek phaser rifle, set on maximum, to Wufei:: Stay away from him, he's mine. Naaahh, I am just kidding. :-P But I think Treize really need a maturer mate than Wufei to keep some of his crazy ideas in line. ::eyeing Sally:: Yes,it's true Wufei, I am mocking you. ::The infamous camcorder was out and in position again:: Give me your best pout, I need just one sample of yours for my collection of anime scowls. [Wufei: keep dreaming onna. *turns back to camcorder* DI: nice try though! ^_^]  
  
47) What's you nickname for Tubarov?  
  
Can't repeat due to rating and small children o.0;; [Duo: oh gods! Don't get her started- she can be worse than Feifei. Wufei: Kisama!!! Don't call me that!! (goes on very long rant)] o.0; hehehe, Next!  
  
Fashion reject from the 16th century. [teehee ^-^]  
  
48) Prof. G and Dr. S make you remember about what?  
  
Huh?? Am very tired currently and NOTHING makes sense to me now. where did I put my. [Wufei: brain? DI: you know I can write *another* fic about you dying. Wufei: 0.0; nonono- I didn't mean it like that. Duo: oooh! Watch the backpedaling! ^_^]  
  
Prof. G, a shiitake mushroom. Dr. S, a cabbage  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DI: wow! I have a fan!  
  
Duo: who is that crazy???  
  
DI: Poppy you are the best!!!! Thanks for all of the feedback and ideas!  
  
Duo: stop contributing to the pain!  
  
DI: *whispering* he's feeling whiney today.  
  
Wufei: he's always whiney.  
  
Duo: o.0 I am not!  
  
DI: see what I mean. AND somebody loves me! ^__^  
  
Wufei: *opens mouth*  
  
DI: say anything mean and you really will die! So thank you and I love you too EndlessTrinity ^__^  
  
Ps- feel free to answer questions 1-39 still, otay?!? ^_^  
  
Ps to Poppy- hehe love the Cpt Heero ^_^ and yes I did notice your e-mail, very funny ^_~ Also really love the 'gloomy stud muffin'! I haven't told him about that yet. I'm saving it for a special occasion- or the next chapter ( 


End file.
